


A flower

by slaughterme



Series: Depression [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Child Abuse, Hate, Other, Parent abuse, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6233068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slaughterme/pseuds/slaughterme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She just wanted life to end, she was sick of everything going wrong, sick of her being taken for granted and hurt. All it takes is one accident. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A story I wrote up on a plane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A flower

A flower. Soft blue pedals that glow in the sun, spreading what little comfort it could offer to the depressed young adult. She hadn't always been this sad and depressed especially when she was the young, happy little girl everyone loved. She had it all; loving parents, a nice house, pets and her two best friends.

When she was in Grade three she moved to Australia and met her two best friends who wanted to do nothing else but make her laugh to see that beautiful, contagious smile that could light up anyone’s' day. That was before the accident though. She never smiles anymore because she believes she is at fault for all of this.

It was a horrid conflict. It was her eighteenth birthday and she had just finished high school so she had the two best friends over for a sleep over. But lately her parents’ marriage was falling part so when tea was ready the three girls sat at the table waiting for her parents to fight only it didn't happen. "Idiot! Pass me the coke bottle you slut!" her mother yelled, she waited for her father to back her up only to be disappointed.

She got into a huge fight with them when her friends were getting changed which led to her getting punched and slapped in the face. Mad at the world she ran outside for a smoke thinking about how rough it has gotten. She didn't want to be there anymore so she threw her half-done cigarette on the ground not even bothering to step it out before she ran to the park on the other side of town.

A broken shoelace. All she had left of her friends since that night. Torn, frayed, ashen and broken is how it lies in the small box hidden in the draw next to her bed, looking at it was painful but she did it every night only to cry herself to sleep. The shoelace was Simone's, a girl with blond hair and blue eyes who could never keep a secret. The other girl was Nadia who was also blond but had brown eyes, she always wore boots, not the same pair but boots none the less.

If she was never a smoker this would have never have happened, if she had stubbed it out she would be sitting in the movies with her friends being happy and healthy. Instead she is in her apartment, frail and sickly due to lack of eating. She just can't knowing she did this. She cut herself off from the outside world, now while she would be drawing she is writing depressive poetry while listening to the band all of them used to dance to when together and alone.

One friend. Is all she has left to live for and who holds her when she cries. One friend who loves her dirty blond greasy hair and won't avoid her for what she had done. Jay was that one friend, shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes. He lives with her to help her through and will lay with her at two in the morning to be a shoulder to cry on and never asked for anything in return. Beth was a mess and hated herself.

Because she started the fire that killed her family and friends without knowing it would happen. Because of her they are gone forever......


End file.
